Beatrice the muggle who made it to Hogwarts
by AquariousRules8890
Summary: Meet Beatrice, a runaway from Russia. What happens when she is found and brought into Hogwarts by Hagrid? Read and Review, I am not good at summaries.
1. Runaway from Russia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K Rowling does! I only own Beatrice, and Ure. And later in the story: Constance, Grecian, and Ava. Hope you enjoy!

Authors note: Hey this is my first fanfiction, so please read and review so I know how I am doing. Plus, Beatrice is Russian, and a muggle. I am aware that muggles cannot see any magic or Hogwarts come to that, but Beatrice can. So yeah, this story is going to differ from the canon.

Eayjo, me name is Beatrice, Beatrice Ingrid Marie Clarence Anastasia Kleevikoff. Yes, I have a big name. I am a 15 year old girl who lives in Russia, vhere me papa is a czar. I don't really care for the riches, although me dog, Ure, does.

It all started when I decided to run avay from me home to the country of England. England alvays looked nice to me so that vas vhere I vanted to go. So there I vas, packing me bags to run avay vith Ure, barking next to me. He vas annoying so I kicked him out. Now I know vhat you are thinking, vay is that girl running avay from her home, if she is vary vary rich? That is vare I tell you, I tell you now.

It vas a dark and stormy night vhen me papa decided to have a guest over. Vell the trees vere howling and the lights vent out. All I remember vas standing in the darkness following the light that vas at the end of the hall. I valked closer and closer, vhen I sav the guest murder someone! Someone like the maid ou ve call Hilda.

Or something along those lines...

Oh I make small joke vith you...small joke.

It vas more like me Grandpapa, and me grandmama came over to talk vith us about me future. And how I vill someday haff to marry the boy down the street. Some boy named Henry Grechioff. I am only 15 years old too!

"You know vhat?" I say, "I am running avay! Far avay, to a land vhere no one vill know about!" I leaned back in me chair proud to see the shocked look on me parents faces.

All of a sudden me mama let out a bark of laughter, "Beatrice, you vouldn't last a day in the real vorld!" she says.

"Yeus," my father exclaimed, "remember the time you ran avay and de next day we found you and ure up a tree?"

Then he went on and on about how he didn't know how I got "that dog" up the tree in the first place. "I strong girl," I tell him, "and its not just any dog it is ure."

Vell you know vhat they say, vhen in Rome do as the Romans do! So I ran avay! I needed to get out of that house! Vith me papa alvays telling me how to act and me mama ordering me to sit up straight and vhat to vare, "Beatrice brush your hair for once!" she yells at me. So I left, vith my dog Ure.

So here I am sitting in a garbage container writing on a piece of milk carton, oh look someone is lost. Oh no that was me! I quickly threw the milk carton down and collected my tings, and Ure. Ure vas valking besides me breathing heavily and looking avround like he expected someone to jump out and kidnap me! It vas a long journey to England but eventually I made it!

The town vas bright and cheerful! The people didn't even know that I was who I am! I guess that me family gave up and said, "She'll turn up sooner of later." says me papa. And me mama vill say, "Yeus she'll get hungry."

Many of de people wore what looked like long dresses, I dink cloaks. They all looked at me and one old lady, yeus vary vary old, asked me to buy an owl. I laughed and said "Owl! Who vants to buy de owl for e pet?"

She only shook her head, and muttered the word, "Muggle."

Vhat vas dis 'muggle' they vere all talking about? I am valking down de street and see a friendly face. Vell not really friendly, on account of that, she look down right evil. The look in her eyes made me vant to get avay fast. But me and ure being de friendly people we are, valked right up to dis lady and gave her e hug. She looked at me in disgust and then pushed me avay, took out dis stick and began smacking the air vhile saying something. Ure and I were amazed and started to cheer her on.

So once de show vas over, I valked up to her and say. "Vho is dis muggle everyone is talking about?" She looked at me and laughed then valked avay still laughing. I had no clue vhat she vas laughing about, but it must of been funny, on account of the few spectators caught in on the laughter, so I started too.

Pretty soon I vas alone on the street corner, so I tink about money and how I vill support meself and Ure. So I get a job. Vhat job should I do? There is so little dat I know of, and so much dat I don't know about being in the, so me papa vould say, 'Real vorld!' Oh vell, I dink I shall sleep on it, and go to job interviews tomorrow. Now I must sleep, yeus, I am a tired girl, and need me time to rest up for de new vorld dat vill come to me shortly.

Narrator: So Beatrice and her dog Ure fell asleep in the streets of a crowded town, around 5:30 in the afternoon. A few spectators came by and watched the sleeping girl, each whispering the word 'muggle' under their breath.

Please Review!


	2. I get e Job

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Only Beatrice, Ure, and soon to come characters.

I vake up from me long long nap. And I realize it is morning, **_finally_**, I mean how long can a Beatrice sleep? So I decided that me and Ure vill go find me a job, and Ure a nice sitter, nah nah I take young Ure vith me. You know cause Ure is my prized possession. And vith out him I would be just Beatrice. Vell actually I am still Beatrice vith him, e it doesn't matter lets get off the topic.

Ve valked down the street of a land of new opportunities. Ahaha just kidding, I sound like some old vise person. I laugh to myself, yaka yaka. So me and Ure arrived at the first store. As I think of the new opportunities ahead, yaka only kidding. I just vant money.

Ok no more kidding around vith you...vith you...yaka.... Here is vhat really happened.

It vas a dark and stormy night, just kidding it vas morning. I make small joke, okay now get serious Beatrice no one vants to hear you joke around, even though you are quite funny. I valk into the store and there stood a vild bird. I mean really vild bird! It vas a short thing, with an eagle like face, and a horse like body. I looked at it and muttered, "Ew vhat is that thing?" I say.

Next thing I know the bird slash horse, comes running towards me, full speed. Ure describes it as slow motion. Me waving my hands "Nooooooo." I say to the ugly chicken horse.

Vell next thing this lady is over me pulling the bird off me. I ran to the back of the store and vatched this muscular lady wrestle the giant bird to the floor. I cheer her on, just like the lady in the streets. She looks at me, smirks and den started beating the bird again.

Once she vas done (vhich included the bird thing to be tied back) she valked over to me and introduced herself.

"Hello how are you little girl? My name is Mary." she asked and grabbed me arm to examine it. "Did old Wipper hurt you?"

"Vho's Vipper?" I asked, "And give me back my arm!" I pulled my arm avay and marched over to the counter.

"Okay...." Mary said and turned to face me. "So what brings you here honey? Buying school supplies in Diagon Alley?" she smiled at me, or I dink it vas a smile.

"No, no I look for job." I said, "I dink I vant to do the bird business..." I looked around the room and saw de ugly chicken tied up on the floor, it barked at me and made me jump- stupid bird.

"The bird business?" the lady asked, "Oh! You mean the Hippogriff training program!?"

"Is dat vhat you call it now a days?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "Yes, it is dear, are you sure about this?" she asked and looked over to the ugly thing on the floor, "I mean I believe you are qualified enough, but it didn't seem as if you could handle Hippogriffs." she laughed. By the look on me sad face she smiled, "All right your hired, I could tell that you really like Hippogriffs. So you start tomorrow, be here at seven, your working with the babies." with that said she patted Ure on the head and valked out of sight.

Review!


End file.
